Seul Abandonné de tous! Sauf de
by Loufoca herself
Summary: Harry se sent seul, comme l'été de sa 5eme année, et il se souvient de cette année si particulière, de ce bel éphèbe aux doigts blancs et a la chevelure si soyeuse... DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo les gens! Je commence une nouvelle fic', c'est un Drarry, je vais essayer de rendre ca un peu drole et... j'ai pas beaucoup di humour dounc vouala xD - ceci était une démonstration totalement gratuite et nulle -' Bref j'arrete la parce que je m'enfonce, enjoy!**

 _ **DMHP~BZRW~DMHP~BZRW~OMGD**_

 _POV Harry_

Je me fait royalement chier chez les Dursley, comme tout l'été, et je crève d'envie de jeter un petit Alohomora sur ma porte de chambre, discret, et me casser direct chez Ron, mais il est pas chez lui, et ça va encore m'amener des emmerdes, genre rebelote comme en 5eme année, l'audience et tout, c'est bon j'ai déjà donné merci. Mais quand même…

Ah, j'entend ma pitance arriver au loin, ça consiste en tante Pétunia qui hurle « Attention c'est chauuuuud ! » Et qui rigole méchamment. Puis mes feuilles de laitues… C'est cool la laitue, mais faut pas abuser, Molly va péter une case quand elle va me revoir tellement je suis maigre. Elle a l'air sympa cette laitue… **Hey ! C'est pas trop chiant d'être une feuille de laitue ? Parce que déjà être un humain, c'est lourd, mais une feuille ! Comestible en plus ! 'fin c'est pas pour te vexer ni rien hein, au contraire, mais bon…** Bordel, déjà que je suis Fourchelang je vais pas devenir Laitulang non plus !

Harry, coooncentre toi, tu deviens un peu tapé sur les bords, c'est normal, mais n'essaie pas de harceler cette pauvre feuille, elle t'a strictement rien fait ! **Mais avec un sort de métamorphose, peut être qu'elle répondra non ? T'en penses quoi laitue ? D'ailleurs tu t'appelle comment ?**

Harry arrête ça, c'est une freakin' feuille dans un freakin' bol, rien ne te répondra ! **Maiiieuh….** Voila, Harry-chou boude… Je sais pas ce qu'il me prend depuis ces vacances, mais j'ai tendance a me parler a moi-même, un peu comme ce moldu là… Mathieu Sommet (# _tmtc_ ) . Complètement barge ce type. Maiiis bref je disait donc, je me fais tellement chier que je pense a me tirer en totale illégalité, vivre en ermite du monde sorcier, ou dans le Poudlard Express ça peut p'tet le faire, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ou sont Ron et 'Mione, ils m'ont rien dit depuis la fin de l'année, j'aurai pensé qu'avec sept ans derrière nous ils me diraient accessoirement ou ils sont afin d'entretenir une relation… **Mais mon p'tit Harry, ils t'aiment plus, faut t'y faire hein… Regarde, Laitue, elle, elle m'abandonnera jamais !** 'tain en plus il est vicieux ce sale gosse ! Mais il a peut être raison, on a juste failli se faire tuer tous ensemble tous les ans depuis notre première année, c'est grâce a moi qu'ils sont ensemble (même si c'est un peu la merde, faut dire que Ron est pas hyper doué...) mais c'est vrai, pourquoi m'enverraient ils des lettres?

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un flash back de ma 5eme année... Ahhh la 5ème... Non Harry, arrête de penser a ça, c'est fini! **Mais ses bras sur toi, ses longs doigts, il faisait chaud...** Toujours au pire moment toi hein... C'est la fouine Sr tu sais? Et c'était pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, il m'a humilié de manière _méchante_ , pas _sexuelle_! **Avoue t'aimerais bien recommencer, subir encore et encore ce qu'il t'a fait...** Tais toi! Tout de suite ou je te jure que je bouffe ta laitue! **Naaan pas ma seule amie! Sitiplééé Harry!** Ne. Mentionne. Plus. Jamais. Cet. Episode. De. Ma. Vie. Tu entends?

 **Fiiiiiin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il est pas trop court, je me rend pas encore compte mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais en faire des plus longs surement! :D Vous en pensez quoiiii? (Rassurez vous, c'est bien un DRarry hein xD )**

 **Vouala! Je reviens surement bientot! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey! Ouais je sais je gère trop, deux chapitres en une journée itout, mais vous allez vite déchanter je me connais ^^ Bref, ben si vous etes homophobes, je vous en prie, quittez tout de suite cette fic' , ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il y ait juste des histoires homosexuelles, j'aime trop ça :3**

 **Disclaimer, ben c'est toujours tout a J.K Rowling notre reine!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _DMHP~BZRW~DMHP~BZRW_**

POV Harry

Donc je conversais _gentiment sans aucun sujet dérangeant_ avec Harry-Chou tout en mangeant ma laitue SAUF son amie (qui n'a toujours pas de nom au passage) et d'un coup j'entend un toc toc quelque part. C'est toi Harry-chou ? **Nan la je boude, ça consiste a ne plus te parler alors je vais pas te toquer !** Okay il est vraiment vexé… Je verrai plus tard, c'est peut être en bas. Mais on est dimanche ! Je regarde par la fenêtre et surpriiiiseee ! Un hibou ! Trop bien des nouvelles, c'est peut être Ron ou Herm', ou Hagrid, qui m'envoient de leurs nouvelles !

Je m'empresse de prendre le courrier mais l'écriture m'est totalement inconnue… Je commence a l'ouvrir, perplexe, mais le hibou me mord le pouce **Le bâtard il a pas le droit !** Oui oui c'est bon… Je lui donne un biscuit, il s'envole, et me laisse avec cette lettre. Donc je reprend mon ouverture, un peu hasardeux, qui pourrait m'écrire a Privet Drive ? C'est des belles lettres, bien rondes, sur du papier de qualité, d'une encre vert foncé.

« _Potter._

 _D'abord, ne vous excitez pas, si je vous écris ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un certain attachement envers vous, surtout avec vos antécédents avec feu mon Maître._ » **Ouuuhhh c'est Luciuuus !** Harry-chou jubile. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit il y a environ vingt minutes ? **J'y peut rien, c'est pas moi qu'a commencé !** Sale gosse.

Putain c'est pas possible. Ce mec qui occupe tous mes fantasmes (oui y'a un moment ou il faut être lucide), Malefoy Senior, celui qui a réussi a me faire quitter Ginny juste avec une simple… fessée. Nooooon contrôle tes hormones Harry, il. A. Voulu. T'humilier. Rien. D'autre. **Mais c'était siiii boooon !** Chut. J'ai reconnu que je fantasmais, c'est tout. Ce qu'il m'a fait était humiliant, Dumby n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, il avait aucun droit sur moi. C'est injuste, point a la ligne. **Maiiis ses cheveux…. Quand une mèche a doucement caressé mon dos… Qu'il m'a ordonné de baisser mon pantalon…**

Tais toi et laisse moi lire la suite.

« _Si je vous envoie cette lettre de manière totalement impromptue c'est que j'aurai un service a vous demander. Après la petite… Comment dire… Démonstration d'autorité dont j'ai fais preuve il y a de cela… Deux ans ? Plus peut être, je pense vous savoir enclin a me rendre ce service, sauf si vous en redemandez, le cas échéant, l'Allée des Embrumes est un lieu parfait pour ces déviances._ »

 **Un service ! Peut être Escort, nan ?** Non, il a mentionné des déviances, il doit considérer les gays comme des erreurs, le profil colle bien. Et arrête de m'interrompre tout le temps !

« _Bref, c'est a propos de mon fils, Draco. Je sais que vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur, et, comme tout bon Malefoy, nous vous détestons aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Mais, en bon père protecteur, j'aimerais être renseigné sur ses activités plus… Intimes. Par qui est il attiré, avec qui couche t-il, ce genre de choses. Donc je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant._

 _Avec tout mon dégoût,_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malefoy._ »

 **POURQUOIIIIIIII ?** Pourquoiiiiii ?

Je prend un bout de parchemin enfoui sous un tas de brouillons, une plume miraculeusement sauvée de ma chambre et une bouteille d'encre, et commence une lettre. « _Malefoy._ » Je sais pas quoi mettre… Son courrier me laisse plus que perplexe, pourquoi faire appel a moi ? Il peut demander a Blaise, Théodore ou n'importe quel Serpent, pas moi ! Il machine quoi encore… **OMAGAAAD LUCIUS NOUS A ECRIIIT ! Tu m'en veux pas si je bave dans ta tête ? Nan de toute façon c'est de l'imagination ça va ! *bave*** Et merde Harry-chou pète un câble, il va pas m'aider lui. Bon… aucune inspiration, je vais faire clair et concis.

« _Malefoy,_

 _Pourquoi moi ?_

 _Harry James Potter._ » Ca devrait passer. J'envoie Hedwige au Manoir Malefoy, elle devrait revenir demain je pense. J'ai peur, je sais pas ce qu'il prépare ça m'angoisse. Parce que c'est sûr qu'il y a un problème, jamais il ne me dirais ça en temps normal. En temps normal il ne me parle pas, et me regarde de son regard froid, suffisant, dans ses yeux gris… ahh ses yeux…. Non Harry tu te reprend. **Tu sais que t'as un sérieux blème mec ! Regarde, moi et ma laitue, on a une relation amicale tout a fais saine !** Parce que converser avec soi même c'est normal peut être ? Rhaaa il est 17h et je suis déjà exténué !

 **VOUALAAA vous en pensez quoi? C'est toujours trop court? A la prochaineee! :D kissous partout!**


End file.
